


The Story of Tonight

by xratedphan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xratedphan/pseuds/xratedphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin, Pippa and Renée get invited to a sleepover at Jazzy and Ant's place. Renée calls dibs on the spare room leaving Lin and Pips to share the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Lights.

As the curtains fell, signaling another show well done, Pippa rushed to hug Lin. She smiled as his arms encircled her waist. As she did she caught the eye's of Renee who raised an eyebrow at her giving a playful smirk, Pippa returned with a shy 'shut up kind of look' and turned away. She knew Renee felt entitled to a thorough explanation. It was the end of another matinee performance, the last performance for the day and Lin was over the moon with his cast as usual. Small crowds of beaming, satisfied audience began to disperse from The Richard Rogers. 

Shortly after arriving home, Renee pulled out her phone to call Phillipa. "Pips, I seriously need to know and you have to tell me the truth." She sighed, already knowing what she was going to ask. She tried to hide her feelings for Lin but she can trust Ren so maybe she's finally ready to tell someone."Okay, what?" she replied. "Are you dating Mr Miranda? Because you two are seriously eye fucking. You guys are so cute!" Renee couldn't help but smile as she said this. Pippa was taken back slightly. She knew she was going to be asked about Lin but she didn't think she was gonna be told this. She thought she was hiding this 'thing' well. Apparently not. "W-what? No, we're not together." Saying this made her feel slightly sick, a cold weight in her stomach getting heavier and heavier. she knew it was true but saying it out loud to herself was different. "What? You're not? I was so sure. You must like each other a whole lot, then! Do you like him?" Renee asked. Pippa was silent. "PIPPA, DO YOU LIKE HIM?" Pippa took a deep breath, "Yes, Renee, I do. I whole fucking lot." 

Jasmine plopped down into Anthony's lap on their couch with a small sigh of relief. The next show was scheduled for three days time so the cast could enjoy a well earned rest. They had moved into a new house together in just under a month ago and it was just starting to gain that homely feel. Lin, Pips and Renee should be arriving in five minutes for a fun movie night. A large mountain of snacks filled their living room table and they still had more coming. The curtains were drawn and the lighting gave the room a magical effect. Fairy lights were dotted all around the room. The pile of movie's plonked on the floor next to the table was ceiling high. Everything had been planned perfectly, the night was scheduled to the brim. Jazzy, Pippa and Renee were the most excited; Lin came at Ant's request so he wouldn't be left with a house of squealing girls all night and he may of mentioned Pippa's presence. Lin couldn't say he wasn't coming for Pip but he wasn't too bothered about the films so he was totally just finding an excuse to spend time with her. 

The door bell rang. Jasmine hopped up from Ant's lap and ran to open the front door. There stood a smiling Renee. "RENEE, YOU'RE HERE!" Jazzy jumped and engulfed her into a warm hug. "Come in, come in!" Renee wasn't going to be asked again, it wasn't warm outside. "Am I last to arrive?" Ren asked. "The traffic was terrible!" "Surprisingly not." Jasmine replied leading Renee upstairs. "Lin and Pips aren't here yet, I think they decided to car share." Renee just smirked. "Oh really?" Jasmine didn't notice her remark and showed Renee into the guest room. "As you're first to arrive, I guess you get the bed! Lin and Pips will be in the lounge. I'll let them battle it out for the sofa." Jasmine said, "They could just share? I mean it's pretty tiny but i'm sure they won't mind, they've been pretty close recently." Replied Renee "Haven't you noticed?" She said as she place her bags on the bed. Jasmine thought for a minute. "Come to mention it, they have been, they've been spending a lot of time in Lin's dressing room before and after shows!" Renee pulled a strange face. "Hey Jas, Pips told me she liked Lin. Like 'that'." Jasmine smiled. "Maybe they'll hook up, I think they'd be really good together an they're already as cute as fuck. Like seriously, they are more goals than me and Ant and they're not even dating." Renee jumped in. "Yet."


	2. Forts.

After unpacking, Jasmine bought Renee downstairs to join Anthony. "Any sign of Pips and Lin, yet?" Renee called down the hall as she entered the living room. "Hey, Ren! No not yet. Pip texted me a few minutes ago telling me they were stuck in a terrible traffic jam and would be here as soon as they could." "I sure hope they arrive soon!" Jazzy said. 

-

"Lin, I actually think I'm going to die. We're no where near Jas' place and I'm hungry and cold." Pippa said as she frantically rubbed her hands together pouting at Lin. Lin thought she was so cute when she gave him that face. So beautiful like a freshly glazed cinnamon roll. "Cheer up, Pips! It could be worse. I could be living my life without meeting you, now THAT would be terrible!" He joked. Pips frowned, Imagining how life really would've been if she'd never have met Lin. No late night text conversations or funny Skype calls. Lin seemed to notice the change of mood. "Oh Pips, I didn't mean to upset you." As the traffic light changed to red he took off his jacket to place it around Phillipa's shoulder's. Pippa greatly accepted his coat and pulled it into herself closer, snuggling into the warmth. "I love having you in my life, Pip. Meeting you has definitely been one of the best things that has ever happened to me!" Lin said, genuinely. This really made Pippa smile, she turned to face him. Their eye's locked for a moment, releasing a feeling of want between the two of them that they had never felt before. Phillipa couldn't help but think if this is what 'just friends' felt like because she was pretty sure it wasn't! A loud car honk brought them out of their daze and Lin jumped and started the car. "Hey Lin, can I put some music on?" Pippa asked. "Sure, you can turn on the CD player if you'd like. I doubt there'll be anything in there though." The car filled with the familiar tune of 'Helpless' Lin blushed and Pips giggled. They both sang as loud as they could as much sound emitting as their diaphragms would allow. As the song came to an end Pippa was confused as the same song began to play again. Lin blushed realizing he must have forgotten to take 'their song' off of repeat, he wouldn't admit it but the song made him feel like it was really them falling in love. "Lin, why is it replaying?" Lin felt like a stunned deer caught in the headlights. "U-uhm, I-I really l-like the sound of your voice." Lin stumbled out, sounding more like a question than a statement. Pips felt really flattered, a feeling of his admiration smashing her in the chest. 

-

Before long they had arrived at the new Janthony pad. Lin ran the bell. Jasmine sent Ant to answer the door as she and Renee were clearly having an important conversation about different types of hair. Anthony reluctantly made his way down the hallway. "Hey guys! Welcome to our new house, I'm so glad you finally made it!" he said cheerily. "So are we." Lin replied. "I'm so excited for this!" Pippa squealed as she bundled into the house after Ant. Lin continued in after them, looking on at the smiling bundle of joy that was stood before him. This girl was going to be the death of him. It was a fact. As they entered the living space they were immediately greeted with a smiling Jas and Renee. They both got up to hug the two. Jasmine smirked as she noticed Pips' choice of clothing and nudged Renee. "Nice coat, Pips! Is it new?" Renee asked. "Yeah, Pip. It really suits you!" The two obviously trying to gain Lin's attention. Jasmine began pulling suggestive faces at Pippa. "Uhm, this coat? No, it's not new." Pippa mumbled, Lin smiling down at her. "It's, ah, a-actually not mine. It's Lin's" She said not meeting his eye's. "You look good in my clothes, Betsey." Lin said playing along, trying to embarrass her even more. She flushed and turned to put down her bags in the corner of the room. "Betsey?" Pippa remarked as she turned back around. "Yeah." Lin replied, connecting their eyes. "It was Hamilton's cute nickname for Elizabeth. I figured I'd give it a try. You are my Eliza after all!" He said, emphasising the 'my'. Pippa couldn't help but rush to hug Lin at the sound of this. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, too!" She whispered in his ear as he returned her tight hug. Yeah 'just friends' she thought again, she was going to have to change that. Jasmine and Renee looked to each other, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Pure PipLin feels. They both aww'd at each other then turned back to continue viewing the cute scene. Anthony felt uncomfortable as he shifted in his spot slightly. 

-

Pippa frowned as her fort collapsed on top of her. Everyone laughed at her, Pippa was quite clumsy. Clumsily cute, Lin thought as he stood up to rescue her from under dozens of fallen blankets. THIS really was a sight worth seeing. She was just talking about how The Schuyler Den was better than The Lams Cave. Apparently not anymore. "Aww, don't fret, My Betsey." Lin said as he pulled a blanket off of her head. "You can come and sit in Lams Cave with me and Ant." Lin stood her up and walked her back to his 'man cove' because nothing says manly like a blanket den does! Pips gratefully snuggled down next to Lin as the other two Schuyler's fixed up her fort. They had watched about three movies and it was getting on for the early hours of the night. "Can we order pizza?" Pippa asked as 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' ended. One of Lin's favourite's. "I've got your back, sister!" Jazzy called from Ant's arms. "Can we order Pepperoni?" Renee asked. "AND CHEESE AND PINEAPPLE!" Lin and Anthony called at the same time. Man, these guys are weird. Pippa thought as she laughed along with Jasmine and Ren. "Do you guys want any additional special pizza requirements?" Jasmine asked as she was ordering from Domino's online. "Oooh!" Pippa chirped up. "Ask them to cut the pizza into a star shape for Hamilton!" This time it was Lin's turn to laugh. He loved how she could be so cheerful and imaginitive! She was truly too good for this world.

-

Pippa was definitely enjoying her speciality star cut pizza, she was amused by the smallest of things in life, but it made her a very positive person. Lin loved this about her, he was definitely falling for her. Deeply.


	3. Fluff.

Jazzy and Ant were making hot chocolate for everyone. They had all changed into their pajamas and were getting ready to go to sleep. Renee was especially tired and had already gone upstairs to her bed to lie down. Jasmine said that she'd take her drink up to her. The others had to decided to watch one last film at Pips' and Jas' request, Renee said that she didn't mind missing out and was happy to go up alone. Lin had suggested the idea of watching back a recorded performance of the opening night of Hamilton. Nobody obliged so he called Anthony in to the lounge to set the disc into the tv. "Lin I swear you're so lazy!" Pips said as she looked up to him, giggling. "Yeah." Ant replied. "Couldn't you have done it yourself?" "W-Well, it's not my house and I-I didn't want to b-be rude.." Lin trailed off. "Lin, it's fine. I was only joking" Anthony smiled. He didn't really mind. Pippa thought he was so cute when he was shy. Jazzy came in with the tray of hot chocolates and sat down next to Ant. Pippa squealed, "Yummy!" She said happily. 

-

They had just gotten to up to song 5, 'The Schuyler sisters', Pippa and Jasmine were singing and dancing as the'r characters and had gotten Anthony to fill in as Angelica. Lin didn't take his eyes of Phillipa the whole time, she was definitely the perfect Eliza. As the song finished Pippa turned to sit again, as she did she noticed Lin's eyes on her. "What?" She smiled and plonked back down next to him, still keeping eye contact. Lin smiled at her. "I'm so incredibly proud of you, Pips." he whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her. "Really?" Pippa said, feeling his warmth radiating through her body. "Of course, Betsey!" Pippa liked it when he called her this, it made her feel loved. Impulse forced her to go for it and she placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer into him. Lin smiled again, Pip too. "Best of women." Lin whispered to her. She blushed and she caught Jas' eyes and she winked. 'Finally' Jazzy mouthed to her, Pippa just rolled her eyes. Anthony smiled at the pair, he was getting used to the idea of them dating and decided he shipped it too.

-

'Who Lives. Who dies. Who Tells Your Story' was just about to end. Pips had long passed out snuggled against Lin. Lin still had not removed his arms from around her. As their play ended, Jasmine and Anthony said their 'good night's' and walked up to their bedroom, leaving Pippa and Lin alone. They had previously brought down seperate bedding to use but it was getting rather cold and Lin was beginning to think that blankets wouldn't be enough. He decided to wake her so she could move onto the couch, he didn't mind sleeping on the floor. As long as she was comfy. "Bets, c'mon, it's time to wake up." He rubbed her head in circles in an attempt to raise her from her slumbers. He felt her shift slightly in his arms and he continued the circular motions. "W-What? Is it over? Where'd Janthony go?" Pip said, groggily, as she lifted up her head. "They've gone up to bed. You fell asleep sometime during act two. Come on, lay down on the sofa." Lin said as he supported her weight and lifted her up. She lay down and got comfortable but when she saw Lin wasn't joining her she got confused. Maybe she was assuming too much, maybe he didn't like her that way, she thought. "Lin?" She called out. "Where are you going?" Disappointment was obvious in her tone. "I'll sleep on the floor, Pippa." He said as he got some more blankets. "There's not enough space for us both on the couch." Lin continued. "Yes, there is." Pippa argued as she pulled Lin up from the floor. "Listen, Pips, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Pippa laughed. "You won't make me uncomfortable, it would make me happier if you joined me up here! C'mon, Lin. For your Betsey?" She said pulling a cute face. He didn't need anymore persuading. "Fine, fine but only because it's you!" Pippa smiled and pulled him down. She shifted their positions so he was underneath her, her head rested against his chest and his hands played with her hair. They stayed like this for a while, embracing the silence, enjoying each others' company. Lin decided this was the right time. "Pips, can I tell you something? Lin asked becoming slightly more serious. "Sure, Linny. What is it? She replied. "Promise you won't act weird or change?" Lin asked, again. "Of course, nothing could come between us." Pips said quietly, becoming more weary of what he was going to say. He lifted her face to meet his eye's, "I think I'm in love with you, I think I have been for a very long time." Lin breathed out even quieter, waiting for her response. Pippa's eyes widened. "What, really? Lin are you serious?" Lin frowned, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Pips, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said tha-" Pippa cut him off. "Lin, look at me for a second." She pulled his hands down from his face. Slowly, she leaned in. Their lips connected softly, it was beautiful and slow, it felt like their whole lives had been leading up to this moment and boy was it worth it. She pulled away and reconnected their eyes. "I think I love you, too." They smiled, looking at each other in a new light. Lin pulled her close against him and they snuggled together under the few blankets they had. "Pippa, will you be my girlfriend?" Lin asked, hesitantly. "Yes, I'd love to." Lin leaned down to kiss her. 

-

They had gotten through the chilly night breeze by cuddling close together. They were so entwined they were practically one person. Sun peaked through the blinds, illuminating the dust caught in it's path. It was around 10am and Jasmine was the first to wake up. She left Anthony in bed and crept downstairs to make everyone hot drinks. As she walked through the hallway she couldn't help but creep into the living room to see if Pips or Lin were awake yet. She was greeted by a rather pleasant surprise. She took in the cute view before her and snapped a quick photo on her phone, she immediately sent it to the whole cast, including Lin and Pippa. She thought that if these two could be hugging any tighter they would surely die at a loss of blood circulation. Renee was first to reply to her text, rushing down the stairs to see the sight for herself. Jasmine went to get Anthony downstairs, too! The three were all cooing around the sleeping couple when they began to awake. Pips lifted her head first, greeted by the sight of three pairs of staring eyes she plopped her head back down into Lin's neck to hide from embarrassment. "Guuuys..." Pippa said. "How long have you been watching us?" Lin added in. "Um about an hour?" Anthony replied. Pippa gave a weirded out look. "Guys. You're so strange." "And you guys are too cute!" Anthony said, which earned him weird looks from the others. "What? I can ship them, too!"

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> Thank you! :) X


End file.
